precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mexico
"The Mexican Revolution" In 1910, the 80-year-old Díaz decided to hold an election for another term; In his arrogance he thought that he would win another term, by elimating any serious compatition. Although Francisco I. Madero, an academic from a rich family, decided to run against Diaz and quickly gathered popular support, dispite being arrested and imprisoned by Diaz. When the official election results were announced, it was declared that Díaz had won reelection almost unanimously, with Madero receiving only a few hundred votes in the entire country. This fraud by the Porfiriato was too blatant for the public to swallow, and riots broke out. On November 20, 1910, Madero prepared a document known as the Plan de San Luis Potosí, in which he called the Mexican people to take up weapons and fight against the Díaz government. Madero managed to flee prison, escaping to San Antonio, Texas, where he began preparations for the overthrow of Díaz an action today regarded as the start of the Mexican Revolution.Diaz attempted to use the army to suppress the revolts, but most of the ranking generals were old men close to his own age and they did not act swiftly or with sufficient energy to stem the chaos.Revolutionary force led by, among others, Emiliano Zapata in the South, Pancho Villa and Pascual Orozco in the North, and Venustiano Carranza--defeated the Federal Army, and Díaz resigned in 1911 for the "sake of the peace of the nation." He went into exile in France, where he died in 1915 at the age of 85. "The Cristero War" of 1926 to 1929 was an uprising and counter-revolution against the Mexican government of the time, set off by religious persecution of Christians, especially Roman Catholics, and specifically the strict enforcement of the anti-clerical provisions of the Mexican Constitution of 1917 and the expansion of further anti-clerical laws. After a period of peaceful resistance, a number of skirmishes took place in 1926. The formal rebellions began on January 2, 1927, with the rebels calling themselves Cristeros because they felt they were fighting for Christ himself. Just as the Cristeros began to hold their own against the federal forces, the rebellion was ended by diplomatic means, brokered by the US Ambassador Dwight Whitney Morrow. The Cristero War was eventually resolved diplomatically, largely with the help of the U.S. Ambassador, Dwight Whitney Morrow. The conflict claimed 90,000 lives: 56,882 on the federal side, 30,000 Cristeros, and civilians and Cristeros killed in anticlerical raids after the war's end. As promised in the diplomatic resolution, the laws considered offensive by the Cristeros remained on the books, but the federal government made no organized attempt to enforce them. Nonetheless, persecution of Catholic priests continued in several localities, fueled by local officials' interpretation of the law During the next four decades, Mexico experienced impressive economic growth (albeit from a low baseline), an achievement historians call "El Milagro Mexicano," the Mexican Economic Miracle. Annual economic growth during this period averaged 3–4 percent, with a modest 3-percent annual rate of inflation. The miracle, moreover, was solidly rooted in government policy an emphasis on primary education that tripled the enrollment rate between 1929 and 1949 high tariffs on imported domestic goods; and public investment in agriculture, energy, and transportation infrastructure. Starting in the 1940s, immigration into the cities swelled the country's urban population. The economic growth occurred in spite of falling foreign investment during the Great Depression. The assumption of mineral rights and subsequent nationalisation of the oil industry into Pemex during the presidency of Lázaro Cárdenas del Río was a popular move. Mexico stood as a netrual nation until the 1970s, when the RNF began its campaign against the United States once again. Mexico decided to attack the RNF while their focus was on their northern ally. Mexico launched an invasion of cuba landing forces on their beaches and engaging RNF forces present before getting pushed back. However, Mexico would stop their contact with the outside world with the beginning of "The Great Mexican Revolution." When the United States turned into the United Socialist States of America, they indirectly planted the same seeds of socialism into Mexico. People began preaching about how the USSA was doing so wonderfully and soon a large movement had begun. The movement group known as the "Nuevo Partido Comunista de México." They began protests and minor demonstrations against the current government. The Nuevo Partido Comunista de México only grew and grew in strength. Fearing that war would break out if they didn't give in to the movement, the Government made a compramise with the Revolutionaries. Mexico would start a slow conversion over to a Socialist Economey, while maintaining a Democratic Government. The Revolutionaries also demanded that the Government pay more attention to the people, and work to increase the economy and living conditions of the people. The President agreed. On November 20th, 1973. Mexico became the third socialist country in North America. Joining in with The Communist States of the Caribbean, and The United States of America. Economy Mexico's economy has slowly been shifting over to a Planned Socialist Economy. Progress has been slow, but it is being made. With the damage to America, and the majority of Canadian Industry focused to war, Mexico has become the largest economy in North America focused on Consumers and Civilian goods, and continues to grow. The southern and central part of Mexico is dominated by Industry, in the fields of Iron, Copper, Automobiles, Plane parts, and Silver. The Northern part of the nation is nearly all Agriculture, producing wheat and herding cattle. The Americans usually call this "The Civil War Opposite Economy." Category:Europe Category:Communism